


Ranboos Chat

by NS918



Category: mcyt chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NS918/pseuds/NS918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboos Chat was still here. It was very late for some of them, but they all had a common goal. To not sleep. Some of them were dropping like flies, falling into the limbo between the waking world and their dreams.  
The chat was all against bed, yet sleep was drawing them closer. The temptation of bed killed some, and some of them went to bed.  
Finally, the last of the EST gang fell, and all that remained was the members that vibes elsewhere.  
Goodnight chat, i had fun.


	2. Ranboos Chat: 16/JAN/2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE VIBE

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gub35gNBDouda-2NA47Vs5KyJ-3dZ8vyp2mrGatvOi0/edit?usp=sharing


	3. The Fallen Warriors; We mourn them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actusllt chapter 1

Ranboo's chat, was once more, awake. Many had fallen, and rightfully so, and we have a moment of silence of those that have fallen asleep, as they will rise once more in the next stream.  
ra1nyp0ql was impatient. 'When can we finally defeat the desire? Sleepi is too strong!', she said.   
caprisun_0 was the first to reply, but many other voices resounded together. 'Sleepi shall fall, but only when we can find the beacon of hope, Streamlab.'  
The voices that followed that announcement were unsure. Streamlab was a fallen warrior, and they have not risen for too long. Occasionally, the echo of a ‘https://www.youtube.com/ranboo SUBSCRIBE HERE!!’ would ring across the scarred land, but it was only a shell of the original warrior, Streamlabs, and it would often be a imposter.  
Steamlabs was one strong fighter, but he had fallen to Offline, yet as they fell, they took Offline down with them. Now the mighty monster of Sleepi was advancing towards the Chati, our group of mighty warriors.  
As the Chati was distracted, a danger noodle(big snek) slid past the group. No one in the group of warriors noticed the cobra, but they should have been more on guard, for the cobra was the mighty Parents.  
The cobra stuck the group, twisting its body at the Chati. It struck again, its head taking down ra1nyp0q, sending her back to spawn.  
Spicellmc was the first to mourn his friend’s demise, but it was pointless overall, as Parents struck again, and Spicellmc was sent back to spawn. At least it wasnt hardcore, otherwise only the legendary warrior Ph1lza could save them, as he had invented this torturous game, to try and defeat desires and parents, yet falling into angst lore streams along their adventure But the story told was that Ph1lza had changed his ways, and now was willing to gear up and buff anyone needing help and was a beacon of hope for any warrior. Yet Ph1lza now lived in a hardcore realm, far from this scarred place of a desert.


	4. Our own, now sacrificed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help  
> also, vote! 1 in the comments for re-writing to fit the canon, 2 for frick the canon.

The Chati, now parched from lack of water, knew that some would have to die for the others to live. The group gathered together for one final meeting before some would be killed, so that they could respawn in the oasis of spawn, to bring more supplies. The group was too large, but their mighty leader, _gingerale, knew that the weak must be sacrificed. Strawberry_Pancaek, caprisun_0 and woahrai jumped off the cliff, into the zone of the sleepi. Caprisun_0 managed to live, and hurt the sleepi a bit before clambering back up the cliff, saving themselves.  
Alastor_hazbin_ was the next to take action, using their diamond pickaxe to chop the head off the Parents cobra nearby, and the cold blood and snake meat was a great relief to the Chati, as the supplies they had were dangerously low. They lived off snake meat and blood for a while, and some of them began a thirst for blood…


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHYYY

I CANT WATCH THE STREAMS I HAVE SCHOOL


End file.
